vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
News Archives 2011
December 28th, 2011 'Daily Gamer Points Finally Pay Off' There is now a reason for getting your Gamer points in. You now get an XP reward boost based on your level, Gamer points acquired and (for guild members) your guild's finishing position. Those not in a guild also recieve an reward for acquiring Gamer points. While this is a welcome addition for everyone members of the top guilds are still not satisfied as It could be argued that there is still no actual reward for members of the guild who take the top spots on the leaderboard as was promised when guilds were first intoduced. December 27th, 2011 'Better Than You Thought' According to reports this happened between 4 - 6 weeks ago but as I have only just noticed I shall include it here. It seem that the developers have been doing a few item upgrades. Older favor point purchases and some Calender completion drops have had their stats. upgraded. They now have an additional 30 attack and 30 defence. For example the old Christmas Elf has gone up from 55 attack/75 defence to 85 attack/105 defence. So if you've been wondering why you've been winning more battles recently this may be a factor in your success. December 25th, 2011 'Calender Calamity' Anyone hoping to get a little boost from the Holiday Calender earlier today were faced with disappointment as this feature disappeared for several hours. Viking Clan was not the only Kano/Apps game to suffer this fate and while it has now been restored no explanation was given for it's original disappearance. 'Christmas Leaderboard Toppers' The Hyenas take the top spot for the Christmas number one of 2011. They were unopposed going into Sunday morning when the last member of HELS Defenders Of Helheim failed to show up by the reset. The Hyenas are the most successful guild in Viking Clan history. This is the 23rd, No.1 win they have achieved and since their inception they have never fallen out of the top 50. December 17th, 2011 'This Far and no Further' Looks like there has been a slight tweak to the maximum damage feature of boss attacks. Before you could do more damage than the originator specified but once you had gon over you could do no more. Now it will not go 1 point over the limit set, no matter how much stamina you use. December 14th, 2011 'We Finally Have Stamina Boosts' The long anticipated Stamina Boost is finally with us. The boosts are received and used in a similar fashion to Energy Boosts except that while an Energy Boost adds 100% of maximum Energy the new Stamina Boost is restricted to 75%. December 13th, 2011 'Update to Guild Page' The guild page now has been given an update. The main changes are that members table now runs the full width of the game area and the tropy case has been reduced to a single row. It does not look like any new information has been added for the ordinary member. Additional member stats. have been added for leaders and officers. 'New Minimum Damage Display for Boss Attacks' Boss attack pages now sport a new minimum damage readout. Hopefully this will be converted to a graphical display in the future but for now it is a welcome addition for those who set out to collect minimum damage drops. December 12th, 2011 'The Viking Clan Wiki has a new Administrator.' Hi. I'm Fablanta I am a newcomer to the world of wiki's but a long time player of the game. That is why the layout may be a bit chaotic but, hopefully, the content will be sound. I would like this to be the number one place to come to for Viking Clan help (well after Kano/Apps forums). Any contributions you would like to make would be welcome along with comments and suggestions. December 11th, 2011 'Season Winners' Congratulations to Varangian Guard for winning the current season. It started off as an 8-way tie but in the end it came down to 3 teams with one missing player. The winning time was about 75 minutes. They have been in the top ten, on 40 previous occasions but this is their first time they have managed to secure the number one spot. December 10th, 2011 'Hail the Norns ' The newest Viking Clan boss was unleashed on the world today. Called the Norns (See here for an explanation of the name), it is found in the Vingolf - Godly Trials land so it is only directly accessible by level 4650 and above players. Details of its drops can be found on the Bosses page. December 7th, 2011 'Death of a Database' Today at around 3 am Pacific Time the Viking Clan database came screeching to a halt. What would usually happen in these circumstances is that an auto-alert system would route a call through to the cell/mobile phones of selected staff members but for some reason, on this occasion, that system failed. It was only when a developer arrived back at the office at 7:45 am the next morning that the crash was discovered (seems like none of the developers have friends who play Viking Clan in the small hours of the morning). Category:Content